whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant
A covenant is an organization or religious establishment consisting mostly of Kindred, though human servants and ghouls are often present at covenant meetings and are sometimes members themselves. There are five major covenants; others do exist, but the vast majority of Kindred are members of the major five, who often disregard the others. In addition, some bloodlines form tightly knit groups based on political or spiritual belief, as well as blood ties; these bloodlines may also be considered minor covenants. Unlike clans, which may be thought of as families, a covenant is chosen by the vampire according to his or her beliefs. A vampire's Sire's allegiance nearly always plays a large role in their decision. A vampire may choose not to join a convenant at all; such Kindred are known as the Unaligned, or "Unbound." While covenants span the globe, they are not truly global organisations; their power is localised. While their practices and beliefs come from a common source, a Circle of the Crone group in Brittany may differ wildy from their counterparts in New Orleans, for example. In general, though, covenant members are accepted by their comrades wherever they travel, but since vampires do not generally stray far from their chosen cities, status in one city's convenants may mean considerably less elsewhere. The major covenants The Carthian Movement The Carthian Movement is revolutionary in the concept of a democracy, the "one Vampire, one Vote" ideal and are also the newest major covenant. The vast majority of its members are neonates, newly Embraced and inexperienced vampires. It is the only covenant that votes its leaders. Members frequently argue over what is the best form of government. The Carthian Movement is an almost completely secular and non-religious covenant. The Circle of the Crone The Circle of the Crone is considered the vampiric equivalent of neo-paganism and witchcraft. It follows the belief that a goddess (the Crone) was cast out from the other Gods and Goddesses for uncertain reasons. They celebrate most of the major Wiccan holidays and practice a "Blood Magic" known as Crúac. There are many differences in belief and dogma between various circles and cities of the covenant. They generally dislike and argue with the Lancea Sanctum. Many of its members are Gangrel. The Invictus The Invictus (a.k.a the "First Estate") is strictly concerned with material gain and power within a city. They are heavily involved in city politics and business. The members of this covenant are the most common users of the Blood Bond for subordinates and as a form of punishment. New members are often attracted with the promise of rank and status; with service to elders and experience, any member could rise to prominence if they are qualified and active within the covenant. However, the majority of new members will never gain any recognition for their acts, and the Elder of the Inner Circle use neonates for their own gain. It is a very corrupted covenant, whose first thought is almost invariably "money and power." A majority of the members is from the Daeva and Ventrue clans. The Lancea Sanctum The Lancea Sanctum (pronounced LAN-kay-uh SANK-toom) (a.k.a the "Sanctified") is the Vampiric equivalent to Wikipedia:Catholicism. They believe in redemption and forgiveness through Longinus, whom they believe to be the first Vampire, being considered a vampiric Christ or Saviour. They believe that the Vampiric gift is to be used for the good of man, by only feeding on or killing sinners and scaring the "Kine" in the right direction. Proselyting and Conversion are essential to them, for the Salvation of all Vampires. They practice a Blood Magic known as Theban Sorcery. This Covenant generally dislikes and argues with the Circle of the Crone. The Ordo Dracul The Ordo Dracul (a.k.a. "Order of the Dragon" or just "Dragons") is focused on understanding the vampiric condition and improving upon it, transcending the limitations of their condition. They practice a Blood Magic known as the Coils of the Dragon. They believe their line was started by Dracula. Many of them are Mekhet. Other covenants Belial's Brood Not much is known about Belial's Brood except that they revel in death and destruction. They do not respect the Traditions, least of all the Masquerade, and are considered dangerous by the major covenants. Most stories of the Brood describe them as infernal or demonic. They take their name from their founder, Belial. VII VII is perhaps the most mysterious convenant of all; even their name is a puzzle, though most vampires interpret it as the Roman numeral (and so pronounce the convenant's name as "seven"). All that is truly known about VII is that they seek to destroy other vampires; their motives remain impenetrable. They are the subject of many rumours and legends among the Kindred, and so far none of the major covenants have been able to extract any information from captured members. References *VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook pl:Stronnictwo Category:Vampire: The Requiem Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary Category:Glossary